The use of rigid surfaces by artists for mixing paint colors is well known. However, the materials and textures of the surfaces vary. Traditionally, artists apply and mix paint on a palette made in various shapes with thumb holes specifically for them to hold while they stand or sit before an easel to transfer paint to another surface, such as a canvas supported by the easel. The variety of palette surfaces and materials sold include aluminum, wood, masonite, plastic, plexiglas, porcelain, waved paper and a variety of other flat surfaces in manageable shapes and sizes. These materials of commercially available palettes are difficult and in most cases impossible to clean once paint has dried on the surface, for example, oil or acrylic paints, and miscellaneous inks.
These commercially available palettes are not capable of providing the user with a completely reusable paint mixing surface which is impervious to nicks and scratches that impede the flowing of colors during the mixing process and cause wear and tear on the artists' brushes. Thus, a need exists for a palette with a completely smooth and rigid translucent surface on which colors (paints or inks) are easily and randomly mixed and easily cleaned after the paints or inks are dried.